


do you want a cigarette?

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Break Up, Cigarettes, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Thiam, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Liam has had enough, his IED is making his life miserable, his girlfriend broke up with him and his grades look terrible so he says yes to the offered cigarette the well-known bad boy Theo Raeken was handing him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	do you want a cigarette?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enygmaspenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DYLAN!💖❤️  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.
> 
> This is for all of you Thiam shippers trying to find something in honour of Dylan's 22nd birthday. It's based on my personal embarassing story with my first cigarette. I still didn't get over it being so embarrassing but I figured that if I won't suffer alone it will be a little bit better. xD I was cringing so hard when writing this because it will haunt me for the rest of my life but I swear this is so much better than my story and it's actually cute!
> 
> For Adice 'cause she found this and I am very much embarassed.
> 
> Enjoy💖❤️

Whatever Liam expected today, this was not it. The morning was already stressful because of his exam from biology which was his first period. _Just great. _Then he missed his bus and then when he wanted to greet his girlfriend Hayden by her locker she told him he was too boring and not engaging in their relationship as much she was. So she broke up with him.__

__That was one hour and a half of his day and it was going to be even worse._ _

__He handed his biology teacher almost blank paper with annoyed huff and very obvious roll of eyes. He was too angry, too distracted by the morning events to even fill more than five questions and he wasn't even disappointed in his performance._ _

__It was a waste of time honestly. He should have played sick and go home hide under the blanket of his bed and never come back to the light. He would starve in his room until he would die._ _

__By the time the lunch period rolled up he had enough and he really wanted to leave. He wasn't even paying attention to his best friend Mason and his usual rambling about some awesome equation they learned that day in math. Not that he was paying attention to it any other day but today he was really snapping out of it._ _

__Fuck his lacrosse practice. He wouldn't even be focused and coach would kick him out…but he just couldn't do it. He was never the type of kid who would play sick and not go to school, who would give up on something important, someone who would let down his friends. It actually didn't bother him that much that Hayden broke up with him, he knew it was eventually going to happen because honestly? He just didn't feel it anymore. But what really got to him was when he found her an hour later sticking her tongue in some soccer boy's mouth. It made his guts twitch in a very bad way to the point he was sure he's going to puke. Couldn't she wait a few days? What did he do to deserve this? The public humiliation in front of the whole school was the worst._ _

__Who would have thought that the captain of lacrosse team would have gotten dumped by the hottest girl in the school? That was the worst part, the odd and disgusted looks. _Great so now everyone thought he was a horrible person. _That was something he really wanted to accomplish in his life, just great.___ _

____He was furious about it. He hated being called out in random fights because people thought he would get so angry because of his IED that he would make a show. Yes, it happened a couple times before but he tried to control his anger and this wasn't helping._ _ _ _

____Eventually the lacrosse practice was a welcoming activity. He could take out his anger on the field and maybe knock down some guys. It wasn't a really great or even mature solution but it was the best he had so he went with it. It wasn't long enough when coach put him on the bench for the rest of the practice. Liam had at least some time to calm himself down till he got home. If his parents found out he wasn't controlling himself again they would send him to therapy and he had enough of therapy._ _ _ _

____By the time he was getting dressed in the locker room into his normal outfit he felt a little bit better but he had to be careful because every other inconvenient thing will cross his mind and he's going to lose it. Right here, right now. Maybe he should take a walk home, make his thoughts more organized, keep his head clearer. As he was walking down the stairs of the main entrance to the school he smelled a familiar scent of smoke and looked in the way it came from._ _ _ _

____Of course it was Theo Raeken, the only boy in the school who was brave enough to actually smoke in front of the building. But as his day was the worse of this year, it was not the end, yet. He cursed as he fell down of the stairs, his back hurting from the fall._ _ _ _

____"Fuck me," he spit out in pain trying to regain his strength as fast as he could. He was embarassed enough for today, at least he thought so._ _ _ _

____"You okay there?" And of course Theo fricking Raeken had to talk to him right now. Of course that his dumb hair was perfectly slicked with just a few lose strands to give it a more fashion element. Of course that he was wearing those jeans that made Liam gulping every time he saw the other boy in them. He swallowed the pile in his throat and tried to get back together._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I'm fine," he grit in between his teeth showing Theo he really wasn't fine and telling him to back the fuck away or he'll rip his head off right there and right now. He stood up making sure he didn't have any dirt on his jeans and then he looked up realising that the boy in the black leather jacket was staring right at him with an amused smirk playing on his lips._ _ _ _

____"Do you want a cigarette?" he asked calmly like that was a totally normal question. His hand was stretched out to him gripping the small object in his fingers. Liam looked at him curiously suddenly forgetting on how horrible his day had been so far. He never smoked before. He didn't know how to do this kind of stuff but yet again, he had nothing to lose._ _ _ _

____"Why the fuck not," he said finally coming over to the older boy he had a secret crush on for about two years now but never telling anyone. Not even Mason._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____"So, I've never smoked before," Liam said when they were sitting on the kerbstone a few metres away from the school with Theo figuring it would be a lot more comfortable for the other boy._ _ _ _

____"I figured." Theo just shrugged while taking a lighter out from his pocket. Liam watched him with wide eyes with the cigarette in his hand._ _ _ _

____"So how do we do this?" he asked nervously, he suddenly felt that it was a horrible idea. Why would he even try to smoke a cigarette for the first time with him? A boy he barely knew? He's just going to make a fool out of himself._ _ _ _

____"Just put it in your mouth." Theo smiled softly, the mask of a bad boy falling down and Liam didn't know if he should stop breathing or run away from him. He did the first but put the cigarette into his mouth just in between his lips. Theo then put a lighter to the cigarette almost getting burned but as a professional as he was he handled it just fine. Liam knew he had to suck in when lighting a cigarette, this he at least managed to do without embarassing himself. He took a drag from his cigarette but kind of small and partial. Something wasn't right and he felt as Theo was watching him closely.  
"Try to really…"_ _ _ _

____"…inhale it to the lungs?" Liam tried to finish his sentence trying to make it less awkward but he figured that if he would let him speak it would probably be better. Okay, maybe he should run after all._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Theo said then lighting up his own cigarette. The captain of the Beacon High lacrosse team tried to inhale the niffy smoke into his lungs, more of it this time.  
"It will burn for the first time but you'll get hang of it," the other boy said quickly before Liam started to cough loudly his eyes suddenly watering._ _ _ _

____"Oh my god," the younger boy got out of him before he started coughing once again. Theo just watched him and Liam was sure that that was the first time he actually saw him genuinely smile. He didn't know if he should feel offended because it was because of Liam's suffering but he let it go. It was too rare to see this beauty on daily basis._ _ _ _

____They just sat there for awhile, Liam tried to figure out how exactly it's done and Theo showed him how to dump away the burnt pieces on the end. The younger boy maybe gripped the cigarette a lot more tighter than he should, he felt the fragile object getting smashed under his fingers. But other than that it wasn't so bad, it hadn't smell that bad as he imagined it to or maybe he was just doing it wrong. But other than that and his eyes being filled with tears from the smoke, he felt great._ _ _ _

____"So what made you so upset?" Theo asked him suddenly letting a cloud of smoke from his mouth his eyes flickering shut for a moment._ _ _ _

____"Everything." Liam inhaled again and coughing a little less after his third attachment of cigarette to his lips. Theo just chuckled, a sound the captain wasn't used to and never even heard in his life before. It was beautiful._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I know what you mean." After that they just sat there looking at the sky that was getting darker and darker with each minute. After his fourth drag from the cigarette Liam didn't know if he liked it any more. It suddenly felt weird and he didn't want to use it again. Also it was kind of burning too fast to his liking, he didn't have time to adjust to his situation. So he just sat there and tried not to freak out about it burning his fingers.  
"I've heard your girlfriend broke up with you and found another guy an hour later," he said after a long pause, his cigarette still being in a half of use. How was he doing it? Why was his almost on the end?_ _ _ _

____"You know it too? Wow, this day can't be better." Liam rolled his eyes and tried to inhale again carefully but still failing in it and still coughing loudly._ _ _ _

____"That must've sucked…oh my god you have completely red eyes!" And Liam blushed from embarassment because what was he supposed to do? He wasn't used to it._ _ _ _

____"No, I don't care if she broke up with me. It was weird anyways," he said not being brave enough to put the stinky object to his lips again.  
"I kind of cry because of everything," he said than trying to enlighten the situation.  
"One time when my mom put chilli into our dinner my eyes were watery for two more hours." He looked at Theo expectantly making sure his mission was successful but he was met with an unamused look. Great._ _ _ _

____"Wow." Yeah, Liam fucked it up, he should just shut his mouth. He should leave but where is he supposed to put this thing while not making a barbecue everywhere?_ _ _ _

____"What am I supposed to do with it?" The captain showed the other boy his cigarette, he was sure it wasn't even getting close to the point you are supposed to toss it away but at this point he didn't care. Liam just wanted this to be over._ _ _ _

____"Just crush the butt," Theo said saying like it was oh so obvious. But it wasn't! Liam didn't know how these things work, he never explored the mysteries and secrets of cigarettes. So he put it close to the grass nervously looking at the other boy.  
"No no no, no on the grass," the older boy said quickly realising that the captain was really clueless. He slowly put his hand on Liam's and redirected it to the pathway where he put it to the ground smothering the fire._ _ _ _

____"I am not very good with fires, this one time I almost burned our house down because of a tick I was trying to kill." Liam smiled nervously still gripping the dead cigarette not knowing what to do with it. But once again, he should have kept his mouth shut because Theo looked almost annoyed. This was terrible, he hated hanging out with Theo because he was making a fool out of himself and it made him even more frustrated even though something was strangely calming him down. Maybe the nicotine was working? But he didn't know, how could he?_ _ _ _

____Theo still haven't said anything, he just watched him._ _ _ _

____"Right." Liam rubbed his hands up and down against his thighs impatiently.  
"I should probably go…thanks for this," he said while standing up, still gripping the cigarette tightly in his palm. Theo suddenly moved, he crashed the tip of the cigarette against the ground and leaving it there. Liam cringed at that because he was sure that wasn't a very smart move towards to the nature but he didn't have the courage to say something about it._ _ _ _

____"I guess I'll see you around, Dunbar." Theo nodded at him, not even a single smile. Liam knew it was rare, maybe even more than he thought. Then their paths separated._ _ _ _

____Liam was so dumb. Why did he took the cigarette from him in the first place?_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____And so he lived his life, same as before but with the difference of having no girlfriend and with failing his biology classes. Then there was the embarassing story with his first cigarette and the boy named Theo. It really wasn't a big deal, he barely knew the guy but even then it was obvious that Theo hated him. He always had this mask and for a little moment Liam thought he looked past through it. Apparently he was wrong._ _ _ _

____It surprised him, no really, when he saw Theo waiting at his locker two days after they little hang out. Maybe he wanted to tell him how annoying he thought Liam was or that he forgot something. Maybe he just wanted to get into a fight. The captain of lacrosse team honestly wouldn't be surprised._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here?" he asked already preparing for the worst outcome. But the other boy just smirked, the only expression Liam knew very well._ _ _ _

____"Do you want to hang out again?" he asked but his voice sounding a little bit suspicious. The younger boy just stared at him._ _ _ _

____"So I didn't scare you of with my first attempt?" Liam asked while raising one of his eyebrows, he already knew that he's going to be late for his first period so he didn't even try to get to his locker._ _ _ _

____"I figured you'd be more experienced now when I initiated you." Theo put his hand into his pocket grasping the familiar box._ _ _ _

____"Wait, you mean right now?" But he didn't know if Theo heard him because in the same exact moment the bell rang signaling the start of the first classes of the day._ _ _ _

____"Hurry!" The older boy smiled something like excitement glistening in his eyes when he took Liam by his arm storming out of the school before some teacher would stop them. They ran for a little more turning just around the corner when Theo finally stopped them._ _ _ _

____"You just kidnapped me from school!" Liam breathed out but with a grin on his face._ _ _ _

____"You should be really scared, Dunbar." The other boy smirked again making Liam question why the hell did he have crush on him._ _ _ _

____This time they sat on the grass behind school out of sight from any windows anyone could see them from. Theo pulled out two cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to Liam. The captain wasn't sure if he wanted to go through this experience again but then again, his life was fucked up already why not fuck it up even more. So he took it._ _ _ _

____"If I start being addicted to these things I'll haunt you down," he said while putting it in between his lips. Theo was right it was better this time, he wasn't nervous or anything, he could do it._ _ _ _

____"That's why I came two days after, I know you are a big baby." The older boy put a lighter to Liam's cigarette lighting it carefully and with practice not burning himself once again. Liam inhaled, the smoke still burnt his lungs a little but this time he didn't cough._ _ _ _

____"I was so scared my mom will smell it that I used my whole deodorant on my shirt before putting it to the laundry." Theo just chuckled before lighting his own._ _ _ _

____"You didn't even smoke the whole thing, it would be fine." And to mock Liam even more he exhaled all the smoke he had in his lungs onto his face._ _ _ _

____"Fuck you." But in reality it made him even more nervous than before._ _ _ _

____And so they sat there smoking and looking on the road in front of them in quiet. It wasn't awkward or anything, Liam thought they were okay. They had a weird relationship but it worked in some kind of weird way he didn't particularly understand._ _ _ _

____"So how's biology?" Theo asked finally knocking the remaining clear air from the younger boy's lungs._ _ _ _

____"How do you even know about me and biology?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, you would be surprised of how much I know about you and biology." The older boy in his black leather jacket smirked and lighted his second cigarette offering Liam another one too but he politely denied._ _ _ _

____"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly but admiringly watching the other boy handling the cigarette with such ease._ _ _ _

____"You know I am not just some skater boy who dodges his classes," he started letting the smoke in Liam's face once again chuckling when the captain did a disgusted face.  
"I actually help Ms. Albers with her exams and work for her classes," he said watching the younger boy amusedly._ _ _ _

____"I don't believe you." Liam almost screamed because there was no way Theo liked biology and was actually good at it. That absolutely did not suit him at all._ _ _ _

____"I'm telling the truth! When you want to get in a prestige college you have to make sacrifices and let me tell you she never shuts up about you and your wasted potential." Another drag out of his cigarette, another smoke directing into Liam's face._ _ _ _

____"Stop it." But at this point he maybe didn't mind that much anymore because the smell was partly the smell of Theo and he definitely didn't mind that._ _ _ _

____"She said that if you mess up your next project you'll fail in her class," he said now watching Liam for any reaction._ _ _ _

____"I know that I'm screwed," he said finally looking at the ground trying to find some peace in there._ _ _ _

____"I could help you if you want." Liam's head snapped back at him lips parting in surprise._ _ _ _

____"Really?" he tried not to squeal but it was hard._ _ _ _

____"You would be surprised of how good teacher I am." Liam wanted to hug him, kiss him anything but he didn't dare. They didn't know each other, it would be weird. Instead of anything he took Theo's cigarette from between his lips looking directly into those dark green eyes. He surely did shock him. He just smirked when he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette tasting the bittersweet sent on his lips before passing it back to the older boy._ _ _ _

____He was getting better and better in this whole smoking thing._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____And so their hanging out sessions became more and more frequent and more and more fun. In the beginning Theo helped Liam with his homeworks and projects, it was something the captain was really happy about. His grades were suddenly so high that even Ms. Albers was in shock. Maybe he wasn't wasting his potential after all. They were hanging out outside, somewhere his parents wouldn't smell the horrible smoke from the cigarettes Theo was so keen on smoking. But after November came and with that the cold and wind it was harder and harder being outside. And so they decided on studying at Liam's but Theo had to promise to smoke out of the window so his parents wouldn't know._ _ _ _

____It was getting harder and harder controling his crush towards the other boy. They flirted with each other, that was correct but Liam didn't know if Theo did it because he found it funny or because he felt the same as Liam. Their friendship started to be more and more important to him, he almost forgot about Mason but as a good best friend as he was, he understood._ _ _ _

____"You sure you don't want one?" Theo asked one evening when he was sitting on a chair next to Liam's window. The captain started to think that Theo was in his room more frequently than in his house which was understandable due to the situation he had with his parents._ _ _ _

____"No, I'm fine thanks." Liam looked at him from his place on his bed. They ended their studying long ago and he was surprised that they really studied. Theo was surprising in many aspects._ _ _ _

____"You seem tense, what happened?" That was another surprising thing about the other boy, he was maybe too emphatic for his image._ _ _ _

____"Nothing, I'm fine, Theo." But the truth was he really wasn't fine. He had a dream this night so intense and real that when he woke up he was soaked up in sweat and an unpleasant friend in his pants. He was afraid of this, of his crush going so far that it would actually do something to his body. Something like blood getting all the way to his dick. And Liam felt guilty when he was jerking off that morning thinking about that one person. He felt disgusted by himself._ _ _ _

____"You don't seem fine but I'll drop it if you want," he said then inhaling some more from the cigarette. Liam got used to it the more time he spent with him, it was just part of his personality._ _ _ _

____"No, it's just that I had a bad day it's really nothing." He hoped it would make Theo more comfortable about his behaviour._ _ _ _

____"I'll ask you once again, do you want a cigarette?" Liam sighed, no he really didn't want a cigarette, no he didn't want to feel the smell of the burned smoke in his mouth. He didn't want to be closer to Theo than was necessary. But than the older boy stood up, still with that thing in his mouth._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing? My parents…" he started looking nervously around the room but the hard look from those deepening green eyes stopped him in the middle of his sentence._ _ _ _

____"You are so uptight, Liam," he said still getting closer to the point their noses were almost touching. The captain just stared at him blankly and waited for what he's going to do next. Liam watched as Theo closed his eyes slowly while taking a drag from the cigarette then exhaling the smoke right in Liam's face, a habit he really fancied these last few weeks._ _ _ _

____"I already told you to stop doing that." But his words were too weak to have any type of threat, his voice broke in the middle of the sentence._ _ _ _

____"Something tells me you kinda like it." And there was the smirk again and when he did it Liam suddenly didn't have the need to stress about his things getting soaked with that smell. The green eyes were so intense right now that the captain had to swallow loudly but a pile was creeping up his throat again._ _ _ _

____Theo's smirk turned into a small smile and then he leaned in their lips slightly brushing. Liam inhaled fresh air through his nose in surprise but after a while he relaxed and started kissing the older boy back._ _ _ _

____Theo gratefully moaned into the kiss and gripped Liam's hips by the one hand he wasn't holding the cigarette. The captain held his face in his hands slowly brushing with his thumbs against Theo's cheekbones. _Finally. _____ _ _

______"I know I told you I'll start to haunt you down if I get addicted to these things but I think I don't mind now." Liam grinned against the other boys lips smelling the burnt scent coming out of Theo's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thought he'll pass out the next time Theo kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 💖❤️🎉🎂
> 
> I wish you could know how you are making my life 100 times better, it's really an honour to have birthday a day after yours. It makes them a little less intimidating. And if you'd like to marry me, please feel free to ask in anytime.


End file.
